Luce & Daniel's last time meeting
by DianaV
Summary: Luce & Daniel have dreams about eachother. Daniel has dreams flying with Luce in his arms & Luce has dreams of bursting into flames or flying with her own wings. They have dreams about angels named Cam and Arriane and Roland. What if they aren't mortals? What if the more they know eachother, the more they find out how to be angels again?


"Do you want to sit down?" Luce asked Daniel.

"Yeah." Daniel said instantly. "So Lucinda-"

"Luce, you can call me Luce." Luce corrected.

"Luce," Daniel smiled, liking the feel of her name on his lips, "You have a beautiful name. Unlike anything I've ever heard."

Luce blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, Luce, what is Texas like?" Daniel asked.

"Hot. Very, very hot." She laughed. "I always thought that I hated it there, but now that I'm away from home, I kind of miss it. I'm not used to being on my own, around all new people. It's-"

Daniel had reached out to stroke Luce's hair. It looked so soft, and the way the moonlight shone on her black hair was mesmerizing. He realized what he was doing and froze, dropping his hand. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I just did that It's just- I know I said that it feels like I've seen you somewhere before, don't you feel it too?"

Luce stared deeply into Daniel's eyes. They were glowing an intense shade of violet. "Yes." She whispered.

Then the moment was gone. She continued talking. "It's scary. What about you? What is California like? I've always wanted to visit."

"I love it there, it's beautiful. But I've always felt like something was missing, I felt like I needed to get out and try something new. So I came here." Daniel said, staring off into the distance. He turned back to look at Luce.

"I know exactly what you mean." Luce said. "I thought it was silly, no one else understood."

Daniel's phone started to ring, startling the both of them. He took it out to check who it was. "Oh," he laughed, "it's the friend I was supposed to meet. You don't mind if I take this?"

Luce shook her head, though she felt differently. She wanted to stay with Daniel and talk all night. There was just something familiar about him. She couldn't put her finger on it. She stared at him while he talked on the phone. Everything about him was perfect. The way his gorgeous lips moved, the way his muscles fit his shirt perfectly. She longed to hold him. But no, she couldn't do that. That was strange, she had just met him. What about the way he had stroked her hair? She didn't think it was strange at all. She had wanted to take his hand after he dropped it and put it over her cheek.

"Sorry about that, my friend, Nate, was asking where I was. I told him that I'd have to catch up with him later because I made a new interesting friend, and she's someone that I wanted to stay and talk to." Daniel smiled at her. Luce was staring at him again. "Luce?"

"Huh?" She was confused for a moment. "Oh, you think I'm interesting?"

"Yeah. I do." He smiled, making her smile too.

Luce felt butterflies in her stomach. "I think you're interesting too."

They talked for about two hours, getting to know each other a little more, but not revealing everything about themselves despite the feeling that both of them wanted to. Luce yawned. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm a little tired, what time is it?" She was checking her pockets for her phone. "I guess I must have left my phone back in the dorm."

Daniel took out his phone again, "That's alright, I have mine. It's 12:43." He said.

"Wow I didn't realized how much time went by." Luce said, yawning again.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Daniel asked.

"If that's okay, I've had a long day." Luce smiled sheepishly.

"That's fine. I should probably get some rest, too. I've been up early unpacking." Daniel stood, offering his hand out to Luce. She took it and stood. "Can I walk you back to your dorm?"

Luce felt lightheaded. That was such a gentlemanly thing to do. She didn't think guys like that still existed in the world, making him seem all the more perfect. She tried to keep her cool. "That'd be great." The walk back was quiet, but not awkward, they talked every now and then. They just enjoyed being in each others' presence. They stopped once they got to Luce's door.

"I'd like to see you again, Luce, if that's alright." Daniel said.

"I'd like to see you again, too, Daniel."

"What classes do you have?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't remember." Luce said.

"When can I see you again?" He asked.

Luce thought for a moment. "There's a party on Friday night at the soccer team's dorm again. Would you like to go with me?"

Daniel grinned, flashing perfectly white teeth. "I'd love to." He took Luce's hand, bent and kissed it. "Until Friday then."

He gave one last look at Luce and walked away, leaving her breathless, staring after him and feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
